


Caballos

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: " Si pudiera juntar todas las imágenes de mi infancia para explicar el terror, apenas le haría una sombra a tus cabellos"Tweek es un actor primerizo, tomando apenas presencia en el mundo de las artes, mientras que Damien ya es un pintor consagrado. TweekxDamien.
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Era bueno en matemáticas. Medianamente en química y sin duda destacaba en literatura. Podía desenvolverse sin avergonzarse en física. Sin embargo, ninguna materia le habría podido preparar para los convencionalismos de la real vida adulta. Conocer personas para que le presentaran a otras personas. Ser amable y aparecer en cuanto evento social pudiera para estrechar relaciones sin duda no venía destripado en algún kit de laboratorio para que pudiera comprenderlo. Era demasiado tímido, inconvenientemente necesitado de mimetizarse con las bonitas paredes para no estrechar la mano de x o sonreír ante el estúpido chiste de y.

Para ser alguien dedicado a las artes escénicas, era un completo caos en materia de socialización. Quizá por eso le gustaba tanto actuar. Podía permitirse ser quien quisiera sin vergüenza porque realmente no era él, sino la piel prestada de alguien más, se podía mover con cuanta libertad deseara, pensando " están viendo a mi personaje, no a mí" como una capa mágica. Sin embargo, ahí solamente era Tweek, el amigo de un amigo que le había colado a esa increíblemente pretenciosa exposición de arte, rodeado de personas con trajes extravagantes y peinados demasiado ostentosos. En realidad no conocía a nadie y nadie le conocía a él, pero lo trataban con la misma falsa cortesía que a todos los demás. Casi deseó que alguien le hiciera cualquier clase de desaire para apilar esa noche junto a las tragedias de su vida y no en un borrón de gris insípido protocolo. Ojalá alguien le hubiera ofrecido una copa de vino. Los únicos que parecían ignorarlo eran los meseros y se preguntó si era porque llevaba más de veinte minutos entre la pared y un jarrón de dudosa época pero tan grande para cubrirlo. Suspiró, deseando que su amigo no se hubiera ido corriendo tras las faldas de esa bailarina que coqueteaba con él a pesar de ir del brazo de otro hombre. Al final, la necesidad de un pequeño estimulante lo llevó a abandonar su refugio. Enseguida un mesero se acercó a ofrecerle una bebida y Tweek sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en toda la noche. Un poco más confiado, se decidió a revisar la galería. En realidad no le interesaban los cuadros y al escuchar los comentarios falsamente intelectuales de la gente, seguro alabando una nueva especie de lata de sopa o un retrete de oro, los evitó empecinado. Sólo quería encontrar a su amigo para que le diera las llaves del departamento y se pudiera largar a dormir. Suficiente intentos de entablar vínculos con un montón de gente con el mismo gesto en el rostro. Se sentía estúpido sosteniendo su copa de vino medio vacía sonriendo a la nada, porque ya nadie lo estaba mirando. A lo lejos vio a su amigo , oculto tras una columna, rodeando la cintura de la bailarina mientras la besaba y en un gesto de empatía sin palabras, decidió que, si había logrado apartarla de su acompañante, se merecía que él le dejara el departamento a solas. No era como si tuviera a dónde ir, pero siempre había encontrado reconfortante dormir en las bancas de los parques.

Mentira.

Pero Clyde había sido tolerante miles de veces ante su desfile de acompañantes nocturnos y supuso que él podía al menos una vez retornarle el favor. Suspiró, buscando a un mesero con la botella de vino todavía medio llena para regalarse su mejor sonrisa, esperando que notara que le estaba coqueteando y no que le estaba quitando la botella. Conseguido su botín, fue su momento de marcharse.

Afuera apenas comenzaba a hacer aire, no eran más de las once y Tweek se lamentaba de estar perdiendo así su viernes. Demasiado temprano para estar sobrio, demasiado tarde para seguir solo. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría hacer una exposición de arte en un quinto piso? Chasqueó el vino en su lengua al girar por las escaleras de incendios, decidido a no toparse con nadie más. Debió esperar que no sería el único, separó la botella de sus labios.

En la baranda medio oxidada, en las escaleras de incendio descuidadas que revelaban la realidad que existía fuera de la suntuosa galería, lejos de la gente que buscaba ese toque under sin realmente mancharse con la parte menos snob de la sociedad, había una enredadera. Quizá fueran glorias de la mañana, las había visto en algún libro. Azules pálido, delicadas contra el frío, apenas una membrana sostenida por esos endebles tallos, aún así firmemente fijadas a la baranda donde un muchacho apenas rozaba sus dedos contra ellas. Todo de negro, con un cuello alto y el cabello revuelto en un pixie sospechosamente prolijo para ser natural. Era imposible poner en palabras lo fuera de lugar que se veía. Demasiado atractivo y bien vestido para ser un vagabundo, con esa piel de un bronce egipcio, lejano al falso naranja y más cercano a una raíz exótica, seductora no podía pertenecer al insulso mundo de la galería. Con un perfil duro de Dios nórdico. Sus dedos sujetaban la flor con una fragilidad que le daba escalofríos, como si en vez de sostenerla, hubiera detenido el espacio a su alrededor. Se sentía obligado a hacerle notar su presencia y no creyera que era una especie de invasor. Pronto sus ojos oscuros lo miraron lentamente, diciéndole que ya sabía que estaba ahí pero no le interesaba, volviendo a la flor. Quizo decir algo más, quizá invitarle algo de su botella. Pero el muchacho arrancó la flor que sujetaba, mostrándosela con una sonrisa sólo formada en una orilla de sus labios. Tweek sintió las mejillas calientes, pero antes de poder decirle algo más, ya se estaba acercando a él, con la flor apretada en su mano. A unos pasos de él, dejándole ver más claramente su belleza, el chico extendió su mano frente a su rostro, mostrándole la flor despedazada antes de soplarla en su cara, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Lo escuchó carcajearse al subir las escaleras. Mucho más cuando el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y unos gritos asustados hicieron notar a Tweek que había dejado caer su botella de vino a la calle, y que algún desafortunado la había recibido en forma de un golpe roto de cristales. Casi corriendo, se vio obligado a volver a la galería, entrando apenas detrás de aquél misterioso muchacho.


	2. Aura

-Estuviste excelente- sonrió ante el halago y la mano apretando su hombro, secándose el sudor de la frente con su toalla de mano azul. Llevaban toda la tarde repasando la misma línea y estaba harto, así que agradecía que la hora de salida hubiera llegado. De lejos, en la puerta del salón de ensayos alcanzó a ver a Clyde, dormitando. Se había extendido sólo unos minutos, estaba exagerando. Aunque podía entenderlo, él también aprovechaba hasta la más mínima oportunidad para dormir lo que pudiera. Entre sus dos trabajos de medio tiempo y los ensayos para la puesta en escena de la obra de teatro estaba agotado. Sin meter entre sus planes la necesidad de socializar que Clyde le remarcaba, ya tenía uns agenda más que apretada. Terminó de guardar sus cosas en su maleta, tocando el hombro de su amigo para hacerle ver que estaba ahí.

  
-Para ser una simple obra en un teatro comunitario te estás esforzando demasiado- tomó su maleta, revolviendo sus cabellos y Tweek abrazó su cintura, besando su mejilla.

  
\- Sabes que por más pequeña que sea, una obra es una obra- Clyde le devolvió el beso- a propósito ¿Cómo te fue con la bailarina de la otra noche? No volviste a mencionarla-

  
-Sí...- carraspeó, sujetando el brazo de Tweek que todavía rodeaba su cintura- tiene algo así como un novio y en realidad no me gusta meterme en medio, ya sabes. Me dio su número pero...-

  
-Pero tú eres un buen chico- sonrió, volviendo a besar su mejilla y estirándola después- y un buen amigo que me va a invitar a comer porque olvidé mi cartera esta mañana-

  
\- El día que te vuelvas el artista más grande de Estados Unidos, más te vale no olvidar quién pagaba tus emparedados-

  
\- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme del único que no se rió de mí cuando quise hacerme actor?- recargó su cabeza en su hombro mientras llegaban a la cafetería de la universidad. Tweek ya era egresado pero Clyde apenas estaba en su segundo año. Ambos se habían mudado hacía ya cinco años atrás para cursar la universidad. Fueron el apoyo del otro cuando, por un lado Clyde anunció que no quería seguir la línea del atleta descerebrado ni atenerse a heredar el negocio familiar. Nadie lo creyó capaz de puntuar para alguna universidad, salvo Tweek. Y él, a su vez, nunca se rió cuando descubrió su vocación en el escenario. Podía ser tímido pero no inútil. Así ambos encontraron refugio en las heridas del otro, entablando una amistad basada en el deseo de ver sus sueños cumplirse como si fuera el mismo. Clyde no fue el mejor estudiante en sus primeros años y perdió la beca que le ayudaba a solventar sus gastos. Tweek tomó otro turno en la cafetería para pagar el alquiler de su departamento compartido. Sin reprocharle, sólo recordándole que debían apoyarse aunque tardaran un poco más en volver a South Park, ya con un nombre del cual enorgullecerse. Clyde siempre se encargaba de llenar los asientos de espectadores para cada puesta en escena donde aparecía Tweek para darle confianza.

  
\- Hablando de noches fatídicas ¿Qué pasó con el tipo ese?- Habían ordenado cada uno un emparedado de queso y una malteada y se habían sentado en una de las pocas mesas vacías del lugar. Pasando las cinco de la tarde, el lugar estaba a reventar- ayer no terminaste de contarme lo que ocurrió cuando volviste a la galería-

  
-Por la forma en que todos lo recibieron, pensé que era el expositor. Me pareció grosero que comenzara a atraer tanto la atención a su persona. Si hubiera sido mi obra, me hubiera enojado bastante- le dio un trago a su malteada con ganas para evitar bostezar. Estaba deseando sólo llegar a dormir- aunque no puedo negarte que los comentarios que hacía eran bastante graciosos, y en general parecía un tipo interesante-

  
-Interesante ¿Eh?- le picó un mejilla con el dedo- Te atrapó por completo ¿No es cierto?-

  
-Claro que no- apartó su mano, riendo- sólo digo que parecía interesante, tenía una aura de haberse quedado en los tiempos de Warhol, ya sabes, donde la moda de los artistas era la decadencia y la vanidad. Incluso se vestía todo de negro, como uno de esos poetas bohemios-

  
-Nada qué ver con nuestro bien portado niño que no come azúcares refinados ni más grasa que un dedo de mantequilla y sus clases de yoga.-

  
-Me haces parecer una especie de traumado- rió con fuerza, sacudiendo la endeble mesita- aunque no puedo negarte que me hubiera gustado al menos saber su nombre. Todos en el lugar parecían conocerlo, lo trataban con ¿Respeto? ¿Miedo? No lo sé-

  
-Vas por mal camino si estás intentado convencerme que no te atrajo el tipo-

  
-Quizá estoy intentando convencerme a mí mismo de eso, amigo- sonrió, recargando su mentón en su mano mientras mordía su emparedado- desde que llegamos aquí he estado esperando mi historia de amor, ya lo sabes. Esa persona que me sacuda el mundo, mi Príncipe azul. Él sin duda parecía alguien de la realeza. Caminaba como todo un monarca y tenía una forma de sujetar su copa de vino tan elegante- suspiró, apoyando su mentón en ambas manos.

  
-Eres un romántico sin remedio- acarició su brazo, sonriendo- no me malinterpretes, pero me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que no estás interesado en algún pedante imitador barato de Warhol. El día que te vea ir en serio con alguien, deberá soportar mi plática de " Veinte maneras de cuidar el corazón de oro de Tweek o soportar una paliza por Clyde Donovan" antes de siquiera considerar invitarte un café-

  
-Me siento tan a salvo con mi caballero protegiéndome- volteó la mirada a la chica que tocó su hombro, dejándoles una propaganda de algún evento. Le dio una mordida más a su emparedado. Quizá no estaba tan cansado como para ir.


	3. Fotografías

Ya lo sabía desde que recibió el volante, no era realmente parte de la escena nocturna. Su desgaste físico le requería apegarse a un estricto horario de sueño. Pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo una cerveza en el rincón menos visible como un niño escapando de casa. Bien, no le avisó a Clyde y esperó a que estuviera dormido para salirse, eso era algo. Bien, era un adulto de veintidós años y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. No era tampoco como si Clyde no se hubiera acostumbrado ya a sus constantes idas y venidas nocturnas, donde se resignaba a jalar su cobija a la pequeña sala para continuar durmiendo sin escuchar sus sinceramente nada discretos encuentros. Admiraba esa parte insospechadamente púdica de Clyde. Por fuera, él, con su actitud coqueta y desenvuelta parecía más un mujeriego que el muchacho que sólo tuvo una novia en la primaria. Token solía burlarse siempre de él. Extrañaba un poco la simpleza de esos años pero no le gustaría volver a ellos, como extrañaba a veces a su madre pero ni por todo el oro del mundo volvería a pisar su casa. Era complicado el pasado, era muy oscuro el presente. Le dio otro trago a su cerveza, viendo las mesas llenas de grupos de chicos de su edad o más jóvenes, todos charlando animadamente. Estaba un poco fuera de lugar, no tenía intenciones de volver acompañado pero estaba aburrido. Últimamente le costaba dormir por esa pequeña vocecilla susurrándole que su vida no estaba fluyendo a ninguna dirección. Huyó para hacerse artista y no había colectado más que un par de obras universitarias y una que otra de caridad. Necesitaba un golpe de suerte y de alguna manera esperaba encontrarla en alguna mesa circular como en los tiempos de...

-Warhol y su mesa redonda- se rió a solas, haciéndole una seña al mesero para que le llevara una nueva cerveza cuando reparó en la mesa más ruidosa del lugar y cómo no. A su Monarca, siendo el centro de la atención como demostró adorar en la galería de arte. Su corte pixie desordenado y la ropa negra de bohemio que no parecían más que un disfraz por lo estricto de su rostro. No estaba sonriendo y más bien parecía enojado pero los demás aplaudían y se carcajeaban como si alguien estuviera sintonizando dos programas diferentes en la misma pantalla. Apoyó su mentón en su mano, viéndolo fijamente mientras apoyaba la botella en sus labios. Era muy atractivo, sin duda y tenía esa actitud glamourosa y cínica de los artistas consagrados. No le sorprendería que su arte fuera una mierda. Quizá si fuera modelo tendría sentido. También le acompañaba un halo de ser inalcanzable y un cutis perfecto. Por la forma en que dejaba que las muchachas se recostaran con esa falsa sumisión de animalillos, le parecía más posible que fuera el clásico timador que se cuelga de un falso título artístico para atraer mujeres. Como fuera, nada de eso era su problema. Sintió de pronto esos profundos ojos oscuros, enmarcados por unas cejas sin orden ni control , innecesarias para hacer más dramática su mirada sobre él. Lo vio sonreír y estirar su mano, soplando algo inexistente en ella para luego carcajearse por el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Volteó su atención al escenario que se suponía debía contener alguna banda a esas horas. No notó a la muchacha que se plantó frente a él con mal genio.

-Damien quiere que vayas- habló rápido y entre dientes.

-¿Damien?- se recorrió un poco en su silla para mirar hacia la mesa- No lo conozco, disculpa, estoy esperando a alguien- sonrió para minimizar su incomodidad por la mentira.

-Sí, claro- rodó los ojos de una forma demasiado madura para su camisa estampada- no con nosotros, a su estudio. Eres su clase de modelo, no de amigo- sonrió ácida, recorriéndolo de punta a punta- si quieres ir, no paga mal- dejó una nota con una pulida caligrafía justo sobre la mancha húmeda que dejó la cerveza, con mala fe. Tweek tomó el papel y volteó otra vez a la mesa. El chico de los ojos oscuros ya no lo estaba mirando. Ya no estaba tan cómodo, así que dejó un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa, sin terminar la cerveza.  
  


Llegó a su departamento cerca de la medianoche. Se metió a la cama, con el papel entre los dedos, viendo la letra remarcando un número telefónico. No una dirección como hubiera esperado. Suspiró, se mordió los labios, volteó a la cama de Clyde para comprobar que nunca se había despertado y tomó su celular junto a su almohada para teclear el número. No perdía nada y si no obtenía respuesta, se iría a dormir como si nada. Envió un escueto " Hola, soy el chico del bar" para probar de paso si era legítimo lo dicho por la muchacha o sólo confirmar que estaba intentando seducirlo. No tenía inconvenientes en ser arrastrado a su cuerpo, sin duda, pero odiaba las mentiras y ese tonto juego de falsa cacería.

" _Disculpa que te enviara a alguien más, espero no te haya asustado. No quiero dar vueltas, estoy preparando una exposición para el martes y en realidad eres mi tipo de modelo"_

Tweek sonrió de lado a la pantalla.

" _Entonces deberías darme tu dirección para ir ahora ¿No tienes inconveniente?"_  
  


No era inocente como parecía, no era ni un poco timorato. Sabía lo que quería y pocas veces se detenía a pensar las consecuencias de obtenerlo o si valía la pena realmente. No tenía ganas de darle una forma moral a una rutina ya ejercida. Le gustaba el sexo y era todo. No iba a jugar ningún juego, pensó, tocando la puerta de ese bonito departamento que le tomó toda una línea de autobús nocturno atravesar para llegar, ya con los primeros rayos del sol. Qué manera de iniciar su día, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y pronto escuchó unas pisadas.

-Pensé que estabas bromeando- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Se veía menos imponente con su camisa de tirantes a modo de pijama- te he visto algunas veces en el teatro de la universidad aunque nunca en clases ¿Eres egresado?-

Tweek paseó sus ojos por el departamento. Era amplio. El recibidor estaba lleno de óleos y aguafuertes, una técnica ya más bien obsoleta, pero preciosa. Vio el caballete en el centro, las pinturas en una mesa de centro de fino cristal y adornos de madera. Miró el sillón, miró al chico, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio, cualquier cosa.

-Si no te sientes cómodo posando, puedo sólo tomarte un par de fotografías y después…-

Primero la chamarra de mezclilla sobre el sillón, mirándolo sin decir una palabra. Damien entendió y rápidamente fue al banco frente a su caballete. Después la camisa en el piso mientras veía de paso un aguafuerte negrísimo de un santo que no pudo identificar, rodeado de llamas y otros signos religiosos. Se sujetó el cabello con una cinta que unía unos pinceles, caminando hacia el sillón para poder deshacerse de sus pantalones y seguir caminando , buscando con la mirada el dormitorio.  
  


-¿Puedes quedarte quieto?-  
  


Su respuesta fue el radio encendido, buscando una estación que no hablara de los buenos días, del clima de febrero o las fluctuaciones en la bolsa. No le gustaba la música de estaciones pero el ritmo le servía para ir dejando en sus pisadas sus tenis y sus calcetines, dándole la espalda para comenzar a deshacerse de la ropa interior. Lo escuchó resoplar un " seguro me encontré otro adicto" que le hizo sonreír, más cuando tomó la cámara.  
  


-No tenías qué inventarte toda una historia para invitarme a tu departamento ¿Sabes?- le daba la espalda, se estiraba, le mostraba ángulos estéticos exactos de su cuerpo ante los insistentes " click" de la cámara instantánea, tan vintage, tan pop. Seguía recorriendo la habitación, buscando en las superficies, en los cajones entreabiertos. El pincel se quedó en su lugar y la cámara dejó de sonar.

-¿Crees que te invité para tener sexo?-  
  


Se rió suavemente, tomando la bolsa de condones que por fin encontró sobre la mesa del comedor, en la habitación contigua.

-Eso no es para ti, sólo quería hacerte unas pinturas-

Desgarró el sobre apenas en la orilla, acercándose a él, apenas inclinándose para tomar una de las fotografías que había apilado en el filo del caballete. Sospechosamente muy bien tomada. No importaba. Tweek ya había hecho su jugada, recostándose en el sillón, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, las piernas una sobre el brazo del sillón y la otra hacia el suelo, tocando con su pie descalzo el frío mosaico tipo búlgaro. Meneó el empaque a medias abierto entre sus dedos en un claro " tómalo o déjalo"

Damien se relamió los labios, mirando las fotografías que ya había conseguido. Y después de todo ¿ Qué clase de oferta era esa? Se levantó del banco, quitándose la camisa de tirantes y arrojándola al suelo, en algún lugar junto a la de Tweek.


	4. Evidencias

Seguro estaba tarde para su trabajo en la librería pero de todas maneras, con todas las horas extras que hacía, no se sentía tan mal por unos minutos tardes.Pero sí por el olor a sudor extraño y propio. Siempre se dejaba llevar demasiado fácil y aunque veía en la precisión de las fotografías y los aguafuertes y óleos de la sala con una misma firma en común que no le había mentido sobre sus primeras intenciones, Tweek ya había decidido que quería tenerlo entre sus piernas esa mañana. Eran muy buenas sus pinturas. Si fuera más crítico, si estuviera interesado, si fuera de esos oportunistas tendría alguna clase de fuego en su pecho al descubrir que realmente se había enganchado a alguien con un nombre. Pero a Tweek realmente eso no le interesaba. Ninguna medalla tiene importancia en la cama, sonrió, buscando su pantalón en el revoltijo del suelo, notando que Damien seguía desnudo, pintando una de las fotografías que le había tomado horas atrás. 

-Mis modelos nunca suelen ofrecerme un servicio tan completo- dijo con una ronca burla, varonil. Tweek se rió muy bajo, notando que sobre su chamarra, justo al pie de Damien, había un par de billetes. Se aproximó a tomar su prenda, sacudiendo el dinero.

-No dudo que tus obras sean muy buenas, pero es difícil conseguir compradores para estas técnicas y tienes un departamento demasiado espacioso- Damien no hizo el intento de levantar el dinero ni mencionarlo, atento a su pincel.

-Ya sabes la historia de todos los clichés del mundo. Mi padre es... Bastante millonario para ser modesto. Intenta compensarme todos los traumas de la niñez con dinero así que realmente no me preocupo - 

-Vaya, qué suerte, yo necesito de dos trabajos para poder pagarme el alquiler- se rió, terminando de vestirse, mirando la cascada de mensajes de Clyde. 

-Y aún así me desprecias el dinero ¿Eres alguna clase de idealista?- resopló, sin levantar en ningún momento la mirada- ¿O estás esperando que te haga alguna clase de promoción en mi círculo?-

-Me encantaría que me recomendaras con tus amigos si se mueven igual de bien que tú- contraatacó, desatando por último su cabello y dejando el listón en la repisa. Salió sin despedirse.  
  
  
  
  


Había dormido muy poco y conforme la librería se iba llenando de gente y él de libros por acomodar y estantes por sacudir mientras los clientes lo llamaban para preguntar por un título que literalmente tenían frente a sus ojos, el día se iba cambiando a la tarde, apenas una hora para llegar a su ensayo de media hora, jurarle a Clyde que estaba bien, abrazarlo y sonreír al verlo sonrojarse cuando su celular sonó. Le prometió que en la noche tendrían una larga plática mientras le deslizaba un refractario con un almuerzo casero. Tweek sonrió mientras se sentaba en la banca del parque cercano a su segundo empleo en una tienda departamental de ropa. Realmente deseaba que Clyde tuviera mejor suerte en el amor que él. No era que hubiera recibido una negativa jamás, ¿Cómo alguien podía rechazarlo si nunca se acercaba a nadie de esa manera? Para Clyde tenía un discurso motivador, de amores para derribar imperios, de película con final rosa y de historias compartidas porque sentía que era su deber mantenerlo esperanzado. Después de un largo enamoramiento donde todo apuntaba a una boda, un largo noviazgo que no soportó sin embargo que Clyde decidiera irse a estudiar a una universidad diferente a la de ella, Clyde había perdido mucha de su chispa. Era una de esas extrañas personas que necesitaba un constante apoyo, un lugar seguro para no romperse constntemente y cuando ella se fue, Tweek decidió que iba a tomar su lugar. Le leía las historias más cursis que encontraba, le hablaba de futuros ideales y procuraba siempre mantener esa chispa idealista, esperando hasta que lo contagió. Clyde necesitaba de su fe en el amor para ser quien era, por una razón que Tweek no comprendía. A él le era suficiente un encuentro rápido en el baño con algún desconocido, algo sobre la ropa en el almacén de cualquier tienda y no saber nada de la otra persona nunca más. Terminó su almuerzo y guardó el refractario en su bolsa antes de entrar por la puerta de empleados, saludando a sus compañeros de trabajo.  
  
  
  
  


Le gustaba sobre todo la curva que tenía entre la mandíbula y el mentón. Tenía un rostro algo infantil, con unas bonitas pecas doradas y huesos redondeados. Su cuerpo no era delgado como sus modelos convencionales, más bien era relleno y eso le daba más redondez a los trazos, un atractivo más equilibrado. Tenía tanto por decir del color de sus ojos, pero al ser un trazo a negros, debía poner ese lenguaje en la forma, en la suavidad con que veía, la orilla en que sus pestañas gruesas se unían y le daban una apariencia de Virgen piadosa. Desde que la vez que lo encontró en las escaleras le pareció terriblemente atractivo. Exótico, con sus cabellos cortados en casa y unos extraños tics nerviosos. Si no hubiera estado tan acelerado por las pastillas, seguro esa misma noche le hubiera propuesto que modelara para él. No le había cruzado por la mente meterlo a su cama, pero tampoco se había opuesto realmente. Le sorprendió un poco la naturalidad con la que desarrolló él solo el encuentro, casi como si ya lo tuviera planeado. Se mordió los labios, tratando de que su mano no se desviara al escuchar la puerta abrirse y recordar que él seguía desnudo y sin intenciones de arreglar su desastre. La chica levantó una ceja al ver la ropa tirada y el envoltorio metálico en el sillón.

-Estaba a punto de reprenderte por agarrar mis cosas sin permiso, pero dado que fue por una buena causa- tomó una de las fotografías del suelo- no puedo decir que sea guapo, pero sí es atrayente a la mirada. Un poco entre Modigliani y Balthus- recogió el dinero del suelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido-Es bueno haber tardado en llegar, supongo que un poco antes me hubiera topado con tu amigo y hubiera sido algo incómodo ¿No crees?-

-Qué va- por fin despegó su atención del lienzo, analizando con deleite el resultado. Se palmeó el muslo y la chica se acercó a sentarse en sus piernas, analizando el resultado. Levantó su pulgar en aprobación y Damien suspiró- Si estás aquí significa que uno de los dos va a recibir visitas ¿No es cierto?-

-Tu padre llamó ayer temprano, vendrá el miércoles- 

-Qué fastidio- se levantó sin improvisto, sólo los rápidos reflejos de Red le hicieron no caer. Ella ni siquiera se molestó.

-Tampoco fue fácil para mí, Kevin ya estaba preparando nuestra sesión de videojuegos favoritos, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?- tomó el envoltorio y lo arrojó al cesto de basura en el centro de la sala- si queremos convencer a tu papá que estamos trabajando en darle un nieto, deberíamos borrar esta clase de evidencias-  
  
  


-Como sea- estiró su brazo, levantándose- se me hace tarde para mi clase de marciales, te encargo el aseo, _querida_ \- se rió al revolver los cabellos de la chica y ésta le dio una patada en la pantorrilla. Fue realmente bueno que ese chico se marchara temprano. No quería volver a presentar a Red como su esposa nunca más.


	5. Juegos

Justo en ese momento lo que menos le hacía falta era una hora más en casa así que no le importó ser descortés al decirle a su padre que llevaba prisa para su exposición después que él anunciara que su vuelo todavía tardaría. Él salió, abrazando y acariciando con cariño el vientre de Red con un guiño que a la chica le conmovió sinceramente. Damien se apartó cuando quiso besar su mejilla y aunque fue evidente el dolor en los ojos de su padre, se conformó con estrechar su mano, prometiendo que volvería tan pronto pudiera si ellos confirmaban que sería abuelo. Red se quedó en la puerta para despedirlo, viendo la lujosa vagoneta con el logotipo del aeropuerto.   
  
  


-No deberías ser tan grosero con él, no ha hecho nada más que preocuparse por ti y darte lo que quieres-

-Nuna he tenido la intención de que lo comprendas, niña. Tenemos un trato, los dos nos beneficiamos y lo demás es problema de cada quién- sentado al sillón, sacó su celular para revisar su agenda. La presentación de alguien que no ubicaba pero seguro conocía, cualquier cosa menos quedarse en casa. Se levantó, caminando a la cocina para arrebatarle los guantes de goma a Red- hoy me toca el aseo, tú lárgate a hacer tus porquerías con ese nerd-

-Siempre tan romántico, bebé- tomó su bolso del perchero de la entrada, dejándolo solo.  
  


Llegó de malhumor al café y pronto alguien de sus " amigos" se apresuró a señalar como signo de intelecto y genialidad, como en una página de cierta red social había encontrado. La ciencia lo dice, le dijo esperando alguna recompensa por su lambisconería, el malhumor es de genios. Damien a veces no sabía si realmente creían en lo que decían. Midió sus opciones, era muy temprano para ir a alguna fiesta donde quien fuera le ofreciera algo que aturdiera sus sentidos lo suficiente para olvidar su complicada vida familiar, demasiado aburrido escucharlos hablar de cualquier nueva tendencia que quizá estaban inventando en su desespero por lucir más intelectuales. Odiaba a su círculo con cada gota de sangre, los despreciaba y sólo su voluntad lo sostenía para no maldecirlos. Llegó ahí siendo nadie, uno más condenado a la marginalidad por su agrio caracter. Sin embargo tenía un carisma maldito, de esos histriónicos demonios que seducen por su irreverencia. Tenía chispa, algo. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para destacar y aunque en la escuela de artes sus profesores mostraban interés y ofrecían buenos augurios, le decían siempre que le hacía falta algo. 

Encajar con el resto.

Así de estúpido como sonaba cuando se suponía que la vida de artista era solitaria, decadente y extravagante, su primer golpe de realidad fue cuando nadie, ni siquiera sus propios profesores, se apersonaron en su primer exposición. Algún empleado de la limpieza le dijo sinceramente que sus dibujos eran bonitos y Damien tuvo ganas de llamar a su padre y pedirle alguna clase de consuelo. Entonces supo que había tocado fondo. Sacó el pecho viendo al empleado comenzar a desmontar su obra y probó con una frase insulsa, de guión. El hombre dijo otra frase que Damien pudo contestar y así dar paso a una plática. Su exposición fue un fracaso pero descubrió algo más. No era tímido ni retraído, simplemente no encontraba ninguna clase de interés en las demás personas. Pero necesitaba de ellas si su intención era llegar a algún lugar. Damien quería ser un artista reconocido, nada más. No un ídolo, no un ejemplo a seguir, no un pincel recordado a través de los años y un parteaguas del arte futuro. Ansiaba una sala llena, una pintura colgada en alguna pared ajena. Así, juntando su valor, escaso y tambaleante, comenzó a limarse un poco para caber en donde los demás lo querían. Alababa las cosas que los demás, despreciaba y minimizaba a quienes los demás. Así de sencillo fue el truco para que comenzara a rodearse de gente y abrir puertas. Su talento pudo haber no existido y eso era algo que le daba más ganas de escupir en los rostros de todos al hacerlo dudar de él mismo, por no saber si realmente era bueno o los demás se habían vuelto condescendientes. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en los demás, aunque era imposible cuando también estaba tan desesperado por mantener su lugar en la mesa, en el círculo. Damien muchas veces no tenía más que ganas de salir corriendo y olvidar todo pero lo atería el saber que no tenía ningún otro lugar al cual volver. Tal vez Red tenía un poco de razón y debía relajarse un poco más. Como fuera. Ese café no sabía a absolutamente nada natural, pero el logo de la marca calzaba con la pose que todos querían mantener.

\- Como te decía, Lola está intentando colgar sus lienzos en la galería de Chris, pero no tiene el suficiente prestigio- las manchas de la crema batida de lo que se suponía era un capuccino le resultaban más interesantes que ese muchacho- no creas que porque es mi novia te pido este favor, Damien, en serio ella es muy buena y-

-¿Tweek?- uno de ellos miró una silueta por el cristal y se apuró a levantarse antes de que se marchara, saliendo del local pero quedando justo en un sitio donde sus siluetas eran visibles y sus voces audibles.

\- ¿Francis? ¡Cuánto tiempo!- reconoció esa voz aguda y crispada, volteando entonces genuinamente interesado- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte- sonrió-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Estamos bebiendo café, claro que no es tan bueno como el que tú solías preparar, pero nos servirá para ponernos al día, nunca pensé encontrarte justo aquí en Utah- 

-Me encantaría, pero voy tarde al trabajo- sonaba genuinamente apenado- pero toma, mi número telefónico y oh, aprovechando, ten un boleto para la obra que estamos montando será dentro de dos días en el centro comunitario, por si tienes tiempo podemos charlar después, no lo pierdas, no puedes entrar sin él y ya quedan pocos- rió muy suave- me dio gusto verte, espero nos podamos ver pronto-  
  
  


-Oh, entonces ¿Quieres que hable con Chris para que presente a tu novia?- Damien sonrió, volviendo su atención al chico- bien. Pídele a Francis el boleto que acaban de darle y tendremos un trato-  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Estaba aburrido, podía ser su excusa. Estaba malhumorado por la visita de su padre y quizá un poco celoso de que Red tuviera alguien con quien hablar de esos incómodos momentos, alguien con quien poder desahogarse y confiar sinceramente. Podía negar que le interesaran esas cursilerías cuanto quisiera, pero seguía siendo un ser humano. Torcido, con sus oscuros abismos y profundas llamas ansiosas por quemar a otros, pero humano. Disfrutó mucho la cara de pena de Francis cuando se sintió obligado a cederle su boleto ante la nada digna insistencia del novio de Lola, casi arrodillándose para que aceptara. Disfrutó mucho más cuando lo escuchó contarle a alguno de los del círculo que no consiguió otro boleto y que sobre todo, había perdido también el número de Tweek. Esperaba tener algo de suerte esa noche y volver a probar un poco del chico. Cuando las luces se apagaron y anunciaron la última llamada, se aseguró de estirarse lo más que podía en el asiento, sin importarle si el chico a su lado le daba una mirada molesta al chocar su pierna con la suya. Quería que Tweek lo viera. 

Podía decir que la obra estaba bien. Las actuaciones eran amateur como esperaba y el guión era de todo menos creíble, sin embargo mucho de su brillo se debía a Tweek. Tenía un carisma natural, una luz envidiable. Casi se sentía mal de haberle robado a Francis la oportunidad de verlo. Antes de que terminara la ola de aplausos, Damien ya se había levantado, sin disculparse con el chico que estaba a su lado y a quien _accidentalmente_ pisó al caminar. Sabía que en esos lugares los camerinos eran más bien el baño. Vio al grupo de actores entrar, algunos sorprendidos de verlo recargado en la puerta. Tuvo qué sujetar a Tweek de la muñeca para que lo notara. Una mirada enfadada y confundida que después pasó a sorprendida al reconocerlo.

-¿Eres el pintor de la otra noche?- por un momento olvidó que nunca se habían presentado formalmente-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Deberías estar más agradecido porque me tomé el tiempo de venir, qué descortés- no había soltado su muñeca, sintiendo el sudor de Tweek correrle a los dedos. Se lamió los labios, mirándolo fijamente- Francis te ha mandado saludos, lamenta no haber venido-

-Oh, vaya- resopló divertido, soplando para separar unos mechones de cabello que se adherían por el sudor- Me hubiera encantado verlo, hace muchos años que no le veo- sonrió, apartando cortesmente su mano de Damien- es una coincidencia que tú también lo conozcas- se rió bajito, girándose para entrar al baño con los demás- sería genial que le dieras una buena recomendación de mí, los años le han favorecido bastante- no pudo reaccionar a la velocidad con que lo jaló de nuevo de la muñeca, al baño de mujeres que ya estaba vacío. No pudo reaccionar a la velocidad ni a la fuerza con que Damien lo atrapó entre la puerta y su cuerpo, a su mano en su boca no dejándole hablar.

-¿Una recomendación?- su boca en su oreja, su mano sudando en sus labios y un poco en su nariz, tan violento que aunque Tweek no era ningún debilucho, no había manera en que pudiera separarse-¿Qué te parece esta?- su mano libre rápido fue a su short, parte del vestuario, bajándolo hasta sus rodillas. Lo escuchó soltar el cinturón de su pantalón negro- " _Qué criatura tan caliente se volvió ese amigo tuyo ¿O lo ha sido así siempre?_ "- su mano libre se sujetó a su cadera. Sintió la tela de sus bóxers deslizarse por lo cerca que estaba de su trasero. Lo sintió separar sus glúteos para poner su pene en medio y volver a sujetar su cadera para frotarse con él-" _No me malinterpretes, fue un maldito descarado desde el primer momento, pero te juro que ese culo se merece que te lo jodas como si fuera el último día de la humanidad"_ \- las piernas empezaron a temblarle al ritmo de sus roces y el calor que comenzaba a nacerle a él también, más cuando los dedos de Damien se extendieron por su cadera hacia su entrepierna, sólo rozando- _" Está tan caliente y tan apretado que vas a sentir que te estás deshaciendo, qué manera de moverse tiene ese hijo de perra, casi hace mierda mi sillón"-_ mordiendo su oreja, cerró por din su mano sobre el pene de Tweek para masturbarlo también, pegándose más contra la puerta, cerrando más su mano en su boca para no dejarlo gemir y por el contrario, él comenzar a gruñir contra su oreja, sólo para él, burlándose _-"Una puta mierda, hermano, así me dejó cuando se largó. Me secó hasta la última gota, ni mis sueños más obscenos se pueden comparar a las porquerías que ese jodido bastardo me hizo"-_ Tweek abrió los labios sobre la palma de Damien, queriendo separarse para tomar aire, para dejar salir un jadeo, sólo logrando hacer círculos con su lengua- " _Es una jodida lástima que no vayas a poder probarlo, amigo. Te estás perdiendo el mismísimo paraíso."-_ por la forma en que lamía su cuello, Tweek supo que dejaría marcas- _"Nada personal, mi querido Francis. Es sólo que uno no se encuentra las puertas del cielo para después compartirlas ¿Me entiendes?"_ -  
  
  


Mientras Damien seguía mordiendo su nuca, moviendo sus caderas de esa forma brusca y desesperada, masturbándolo y silenciándolo, con el aire faltándole pero el calor de la lascivia quemándole hasta el último nervio, era imposible que Tweek comprendiera nada más que lo necesitado que estaba de sentirlo adentro.   
  



	6. Viraje

-Llevas dos noches sin llegar- Tweek apenas se giró al escuchar a Clyde desde la pequeña puerta del dormitorio. Levantó la cobija para que que se recostara a su lado y el chico enseguida se deshizo de sus tenis y su chamarra de deportes, buscando su cuerpo entre las sábanas, su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, buscando que sus dedos acariciaran su cabello.

-Lo lamento, he estado trabajando en mi vida social como me alentaste- se rió al sentir que lo abrazaba fuertemente contra sí, gruñendo. 

-No mientas, has estado con alguien- Tweek se rió más ante su nariz picando su costado. Era un pequeño cachorro- no puedo reclamarte nada, yo también he conocido a alguien. Es bastante hermosa, demasiado para mí-

-No digas tonterías, eres el más atractivo de todos, pero cuéntame más sobre ella-

-Se llama Bebe. Bueno, así le dicen sus amigos y yo. Yo no soy su amigo, quiero decir, no al menos desde ayer. Aceptó estar conmigo-

-Me alegro mucho por ti- se inclinó para besar sus cabellos castaños, acomodando la cobija sobre ambos- quizá quieras invitarla con nosotros al café Bar mañana, hoy tengo una especie de cita- 

\- O sea que sí te has estado viendo con alguien. Entonces es mi deber darle mi plática-

-En realidad no es necesario, solo estamos... Pasando un buen rato- bostezó sonoramente, abrazando más a Clyde- ¿Podemos seguir discutiendo más al rato? No soporto el sueño-

  
  


Estaba harto de arreglar libros que costaban mucho más que su salario y descansar apenas una hora con suerte antes del siguiente empleo que le dejaba la misma sensación de insatisfacción. A veces extrañaba la cafetería. El ambiente era mucho más tranquilo y en realidad sus labores eran menos aunque igual lo era la paga. Al terminar la universidad también terminó con su beca y el dinero que le suponía así que debió buscar algo extra. Clyde se encargaba de la comida y todos los artículos de limpieza y cualquier arreglo extra como el plomero cuando la regadera se rompió o cuando la fuente eléctrica se descompuso. Él pagaba el alquiler y los servicios. Era más fácil compartir gastos y sobre todo era reconfortante tener a alguien cercano cuando necesitaba aliento o cuando quería compartir alegrías. Se acostumbró a tener a Clyde como única compañía. Sería difícil romper ese lazo único y exclusivo, así que rogaba porque Bebe fuera una buena persona. Al final de su turno se sorprendió buscando algún mensaje de Damien. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había dejado acercarse tanto. El sexo era bueno, sí. Pero no mejor que otros con los que también había estado y jamás volvió a ver. No era carismático, más bien por el contrario rozaba con lo agresivo y antipático. Pero tenía esa extraña habilidad de hacerlo sentir todo fluido, natural. Era cualquier cosa que lo hubiera llevado a su departamento después de la obra de teatro. Era natural que se hubiera quedado esa noche y ese día. El día siguiente recogerlo del trabajo y llevarlo a alguna reunión que terminó en un encuentro demasiado ruidoso en el baño. Una invitación a la presentación de una banda de algún conocido de Damien. Era una persona muy extrañamente sociable y quizá eso era lo que le atraía. Podía aprender sus protocolos, entablar relaciones. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo el estómago revolverse hasta hacerlo querer vomitar. Estaba cayendo en lo que más odiaba. No iba a hacerse amante de nadie para llegar a donde quería, eso lo decidió desde el primer momento. Necesitaba no olvidarlo. 

  
  


-Es una porquería- no tuvo ninguna delicadeza al arrojar los bocetos al suelo y pisotearlos después, escupiendo- son la peor mierda que he visto en mi vida ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme si quiero exhibirlos junto a los míos?-

-Sólo pensé qué...- el chico se apresuró a arrodillarse y tratar de salvar sus trabajos.

\- Si tu pensamiento es igual de mediocre como tu pintura, será mejor que te lo guardes para ti mismo- le hizo una seña a las dos muchachas que iban con él y a Francis para que lo acompañaran a la salida del café. Una de ellas miró con pena al chico que miraba desconsolado sus trabajos arruinados.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy malo con él? Pudiste sólo decirle que no-

\- Ser amable con otros no les ayuda a nada. La indulgencia no forja carácter y si quieres sobresalir en este mundo necesitas algo más que un poco de buenos trazos. No fui malo, al contrario, le regalé una lección de vida- sonrió genuinamente al ver a Tweek ya esperándolo en la esquina donde habían acordado, balanceándose sobre la punta de sus pies mientras tarareaba, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él. Caminó deprisa, antes que Francis pudiera saludarlo. Lo tomó de la cintura y el mentón, besándolo con más brusquedad de la que esperaba, deseando que fuera visible para todos. 

-Me da gusto que hayas llegado puntual, mi ángel. Tengo muchas personas a las que me muero por presentarte- 

Tweek se sintió lo suficiente avergonzado para no recriminarle por ese trato. No sé suponía que eran nada. Pero Damien ya le había colgado un título sin preguntarle. 


	7. Guirnaldas

Era mucho más gentil. Se tomaba su tiempo y aunque su ritmo era igual de intenso, no dejaba de besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. No quería decirlo pero le gustaba así. Arqueó la espalda, sintiendo a Tweek entrar un poco más en él. Jadeó, ladeando su cuello para que también lo besara ahí, saliendo suavemente y entrando con la misma pausa. Abrió más las piernas, separó los brazos y Tweek tomó su rostro, buscando sus labios. Lo besó con suavidad mientras comenzaba un vaivén marcado. Menos lento, lo preciso para que lo sintiera invadir, rozarse contra sus paredes, llenarlo. Su lengua encontró a la suya mientras Damien cerraba sus dedos en el cabello rubio, deslizándose en la cama para ayudarle a encontrar ese punto. Se sentía tremendamente satisfecho de haberle pedido que pasara la noche otra vez.

  
  
  
  


-La cocina está al fondo del pasillo- Tweek se había acomodado en el lado izquierdo de la cama, revisando su celular mientras Damien se había quedado viendo el techo- toma lo que quieras pero tráeme un vaso con agua- Tweek alargó un quejido, pero obedeció. Le gustaba el departamento, espacioso y siempre bien arreglado. Se masajeó la nuca, buscando un vaso en la alacena y en el refrigerador cualquier cosa fría. Se rió por lo contrastante de las cervezas contra la leche de soja. Le había dicho que tomara lo que quisiera. Llenó el vaso con agua y tomó dos botellas de cerveza, volviendo a la habitación. Damien lo miró con una ceja levantada mientras abría la bebida con el filo de su cama.

-Enseñanzas de la universidad- sonrió, sentándose en la cama. Damien miró su vaso de agua, evaluando, extendiendo la mano para pedirle la otra cerveza.

-Red va a volverse loca pero qué mierda importa- Tweek pudo deducir por su tono que lo habías dicho sin pensarlo. Aún así, se pasó las ganas de preguntar quién mierda era Red con la cerveza - ¿ Te gustaría quedarte un rato más conmigo? Hoy debo terminar unas pinturas que se van a llevar a Los Ángeles, puedes ponerte al corriente con algún libro o ver la televisión- lo atrajo a su costado, acariciando su pecho.

-Suena bien, estoy jodido por la noche-

-Lo tomaré como un halago a mi desempeño- besó su cabello- después de desayunar y cuando acabe las pinturas ¿Te gustaría ir al cine?-

-Casi me estás tratando como tu novio- se rió, chocando su botella con la de Damien- más noche tengo ensayo-

-¿ Y puedo ir a verte?- sujetó su mentón para besarlo.

-No, después iré a cenar con Clyde, hace tres días que apenas hablo con él-

-¿ Estás seguro que es hetero? Digo, te busca demasiado y...-

-Oh, cierra la boca- rodó los ojos, acabando su cerveza y dejándola en el piso, buscando su ropa- eres un encanto en la cama, pero yo no soporto que me estén celando. Aguanté que estuvieras actuando como estúpido con tus amigos porque al fin yo ni los conozco, salvo a Francis y se ha vuelto un jodido imbécil, pero no dejaré que metas a Clyde en tus estúpidas fantasías. Eres un buen polvo, ve a presumirlo a alguien más- salió de la habitación con el resto de su ropa en la mano.

  
  


Damien arrojó la cerveza contra la puerta cerrada y después se levantó a buscar la botella de vino que guardaba lejos de Red. No quería pensar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió abandonado, no quería soportar el peso de todas las personas que buscó en su vida para acabar con una negación, con un doloroso " ahora no" que le calaron cada vez más hondo. Tweek lo había buscado primero. Él había ido solo a su primer e inocente contacto. No se suponía que él también.... Caminó hasta la sala donde estaban sus utensilios de pintura, recordando las pinturas que tenía pendiente y el tiempo que necesitaba lejos de sus pensamientos. La botella no le duró más de dos minutos, ni el resto de cervezas.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Clyde veía a Tweek como el niño dulce de siempre. Tímido, con problemas para integrarse por sus raros tics que lo señalaban como diferente. Pero era divertido y amable. Genuinamente amable, no condescendiente como el resto. Sincero y leal, un poquito más que Token, era su amigo más preciado. Fue el único que no dejó de abrazarlo ni besarlo cuando confesó que no le atraían las mujeres porque Clyde sabía que Tweek y él tenían una amistad fuerte y sincera, ningún enamoramiento tonto. Después de esa chica cuyo nombre había enterrado para que no volviera a doler, después de haber huido a Utah prácticamente sin nada, Tweek pasó de ser su mejor amigo a su única familia. Lo adoraba puramente, como a un hermano. Podía ser que Bebe ahora estuviera entrando a su vida, pero Tweek siempre estuvo y eso era algo incuestionable. Por eso esa noche, a modo de disculpas por el poco tiempo que le había brindado y la comida mal descongelada, compró un ramo de rosas rojas para él. Eran sus favoritas y hubiera querido que su bolsillo diera para la docena completa, aunque sabía que Tweek lo recibiría con la misma emoción así fuera una o cien. Sonrió, genuino fanático al ver a Tweek salir a escena. Era un ensayo para otra obra de caridad, aunque esta era para un público más selecto, profesores de otra universidad y sabía que Tweek estaba dejando el alma con la esperanza de llamar la atención de un posible patrocinador. Clyde sabía que nadie lo merecía más que él. Miró con duda un momento al chico en la puerta, lo recordaba de la última obra de Tweek por lo insolente que se había portado todo el tiempo. Pensó que sería el novio de alguna de las actrices.

Se levantó al escuchar el " Buen trabajo" sujetando el ramo de rosas contra su pecho.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde- se apresuró a abrazarlo, saltando del escenario.

-Salí temprano- sonrió después de besar su mejilla y extenderle el ramo - es algo muy humilde para la estrella que eres-

-Clyde- se sonrojó, volviendo a abrazarlo más fuerte, besando su frente. Se despidió de sus comáñeros y fue por sus cosas, volviendo para sujetarse del brazo de Clyde-¿Qué vamos a cenar esta noche? Hay dos por uno en la pizzería de la esquina-

-Me encanta cuando haces pregunta para responderte solo- ambos rieron, esperando en el semáforo a que pudieran cruzar la calle-Cielos ¿ Por qué hay tanta gente a esta hora?- sintió el brazo de Tweek soltar el suyo. Volteó, pero no estaba-¿Tweek?- miró a los lados, atrás-¿Tweek?-

  
  
  


Ya lo sabía. Realmente no se sorprendió al sentir el jalón que le separó del brazo de Clyde y le llevó entre la multitud de gente hasta un auto rojo. Podía fácilmente golpearlo y abrir la puerta aunque estuviera en movimiento. Era ágil. Podía marcarle a Clyde y decirle su ubicación y entonces Damien estaría en verdaderos problemas, podía echarse a correr en lugar de seguirlo a la puerta de su departamento. Pudo haber rechazado su beso sobre todo por el sabor a alcohol que tenía. En lugar de eso, rodeó su cuello , abriendo la boca para que la lengua de Damien se enredara en la suya.

-Amigos ¿No?- dijo entre sus labios, mordiendo con fuerza, arrancándole el ramo de rosas. Sin ninguna clase de suavidad, lo empujó contra el sillón, apresurándose a sujetar sus manos con su propia camisa, sujetándolas sobre su cabeza. Quería decirle algo sobre cómo ellos no eran absolutamente nada que un par de noches compartidas, un poco más por las mañanas y ya.

  
  


-¡Damien!- sintió el ramo de rosas contra su espalda, azotando con fuerza y sobre todo las espinas clavándose y abriendo su piel por la furia con que seguía azotando, una y otra vez hasta que el frescor de su sangre ardía. Debía estar adolorido, debía estar asustado o enojado.

Pero no.

-Damien- debía ser un reclamo, una negación y un límite fijado. No algo mucho más suave que una súplica, el ardor de la piel abierta y sangrando contra la sal del sudor de su pecho, sus labios y su lengua recorriendo su espalda, sobre los girones de su camiseta. Sus manos en su pantalón, tan seguro que no iba a librarse que el nudo que había hecho en sus muñecas ni siquiera estaba completo. Qué se suponía que era eso, algo maravillosamente tóxico entrando por sus heridas hasta nublar su cabeza, su corazón pensando en Clyde y cómo debía estarlo buscando. Quería ver lo que sentía, a Damien dejando el sillón para caminar hacia su mesa de materiales, al tarrito de miel que usaba a veces para sus acuarelas. Otra vez su peso sobre él, sus labios en su cuello, sus dedos metiéndose a su boca y la otra mano bajando su pantalón. Ya lo sabía, Damien lo estaba atando pero sin saber a qué lugar estaba siendo encadenado ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a liberarse? Cada letra de su nombre cambiaba las frases que se escurrían por sus neuronas al igual que la saliva etílica de Damien en su columna, la extraña viscocidad de la miel en sus pulgares delineando su coxis, avisándole. Después esos mismos dedos, uno de ellos entrando en él. Era menos pegajoso de lo que hubiera esperado pero no alcanzaba a dejar de ser incómodo.

_ "Si se mezcla esto con semen..." _

-¿Damien?- no debía estar dudando, debía salir. Estaba cubriendo sus ojos con el terciopelo de la noche, no quería nada más que el calor, el ardor, la miel. No quería pagar el precio que vendría después pero quería pensar en un después. Lo estaba envolviendo, envenenando. Las espinas de las rosas que nunca apartó de su espalda se clavaron más profundo cuando Damien pegó por completo su pecho a su espalda. Entrando. Sus dientes en su cuello, sus manos empujando su cara contra el sillón, el ritmo de sus caderas chocando con él sin ninguna ceremonia y sólo la miel era lo que le dejaba estar entrando tan fácil en él. Había tantas frases, tantas maldiciones y reclamos, tantos miedos y preguntas queriendo salir a la vez. Pero de sus labios sólo escapaba entre suspiros "Damien"

  
  


Simplemente "Damien".

  
  
  



End file.
